Erst Brattern
"Believe in me! If you keep believing in me I will not lose!" — Erst Esrt Brattern (エルスト・ブラッテルン, Erusuto Buratterun) is a character from Summon Night 5. Personality Erst is a dependable young man. He is very brave and believes the source of this courage comes from believing others. He likes to think that as long he believes on someone, this person will believe on him, giving him the strength he needs to go on. Background Erst is a registred Summoner working in the protagonist hometown. He is responsible for his much younger brother Ghift and admired by many, including the main character. During a certain incident, Ghift made some experiments with the family's old scriptures and ended up gone missing in the wood for a long period of time. To find him, Erst got into the wood with his little brother's childhood friend - who insisted to tag along. To help him in the search, Erst called his Cross Gaudi and using his abilities they easily were able to meet Ghift but, they were separated by a sudden attack coming from a group of mysterious creatures that Erst would recognize later as the creatures coming from the Netherworld, summoned by his own little brother. One of the beasts uses an injury to enter Erst's body and started to possess him little by little. Before it was too late, he rescued the main character that had fallen in a gate to the Netherworld, but had discovered that a Cross contract has been made between the protagonist and a creature from that world. Believing in the power of the cross resonance (that only occurs when two beings have strong feelings for each other). He used his influence to sent the two to study in Savorle and to become experienced Summoners capable of finding a solution for the ordeal of the Nether Beasts. Ghift shows up later to bid his farewells to his bigger brother upon deciding to join the Colorless Faction . Erst was unable to stop him because of the pain caused by the Nether Beast inside him that was close to fully possess his body and will, if it wasn't for Gaudi making the ultimate sacrifice by using his Cross ability whhich turns his body to an armor made to protect Erst's body. By doing this, he successfully slowed down the progress of the possession. However, the properties of the Nether Beasts made the two fuse into one single entity, the new being start his quest to fight the Nether Beasts using the only method possible to stop them which is absorbing them into his bodies. By doing this, he was frequently spotted in the scenes where the Nether Beasts appears and ended up being wrongly accused for summoning them. Hence forth, He started to be recognized as the Metal Blue Summoner (蒼機の召喚師, Souki no Shoukanshi, lit. Summon Master of the Blue Machine). Development About 10 years later, he meet with the protagonist again - now a Summoner working together with the same creature from the past as a Cross. Erst called the bond connecting between them their "weakness" before disappearing. He still possessed a bit of his old self since he even tried to help Ruelly and her friends when they were being taken as hostages by the Crimson Chain. He began to fight against the main party when his consciousness got one step closer from fully possession. After one of their battles, he even neglected his old beliefs of gaining strength from the faith of others, what made the protagonist really depressed and weak. Erst would later capture Ghift - who was at the Eucross HQ at the time - in order to kill him and any other summoner capable of using the Nether Summons. Upon discovering Ghift was the only one with this ability he decides to kill him, yet this decision fails to reach reality due to the suddenl attack of a group of assassins sent by the Crimson Chain. Ghift got furious with his older brother actions and tries to infect the protagonist with a giant wave made of Nether beasts, but Erst protects the main character from the wave and becomes fully consumed by the Nether creatures. Falling in total despair, his younger brother later attempts to fuse with him to become an entity known as Brattern's Legacy. They finally finds peace when the main party fights a decisive battle against them on the moon, completely erasing their bodies. Trivia *This is one of the rare roles given to Sugita Tomokazu where he does a serious character. Prior to this, he had made the voice for Var-Xe-LD from Summon Night 3, one of the two funny Mechanical Soldiers in the Summon Night universe. *For some reason, Erst also wears clothes with the same emblem used by his younger brother during the present events, even though they don't work together for the same organization. Since this emblem is meant to symbolize Ghift's rebellion against the New Summoners' ways and his membership in the Colorless Faction, it's pretty unlikely that Erst would use the same emblem. This could be leftovers an old idea were both would actually be allies. *More signs of this theory is seen in the Anime Opening, where both are side-by-side watching a Nether beast attack. *When Erst fuses with Gaudi, their voices does an echo effect to give the impression that they kept each of their voices while combined (like the fusion warrior from Dragon Ball Z), even though Erst and Gaudi share the same voice actor. Gallery SN5-Erst2.jpg|Erst concept art SN5-Erst3.jpg|Metal Blue Summoner SN5-Erst4.jpg|Metal Blue Summoner concept art SN5-Erst5.jpg|Erst fused with Gaudi SN5-Erst6.jpg|Erst/Gaudi concept art Category:Characters Category:Main Series Characters Category:Summon Night 5 Character